Abandon
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Echo Desiree wants to be free more than anything. A change of scenery is enough to give Echo a taste of it. Set Post-DH, not epilogue compliant. Rated M- for Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1 Giving Up the Ghost

**-=Jenea C. owns Echo Desiree, and J.K.R. Owns the other characters. Don't sue, please.=- **

**AN/ Jenea sent me Echo, so Echo could have wild adventures in the fandom. For my part; I'm having a great time. Cheers! **

**Abandon **

**Giving Up the Ghost**

* * *

The rhythmic thump of the passenger train over tracks soothed Echo. She didn't have to take the train, but she'd never ridden one. Most of the trains where she was from carried coal, auto chassis, orange juice from Florida, soy and military vehicles. There were a spare few passenger trains, and they came at a premium. Riding on the train was just like she'd imagined it, except when she had imagined riding on a train; she envisioned herself riding in a freight car with her little knapsack and po'k'n'beans. Echo laughed at herself. That was another time, in another country. For a while she stared at her reflection in the glass as the train rushed onward. An amorphous shadow crept across her cheek, she stiffened in her high-backed seat. "Go in peace," Echo urged. Scrunching her eyes closed, she hoped it would pass quickly. _I'm sorry._ The train whistle screamed as they entered London's Euston station.

/-\

Echo knew she was out of her element, and she needed to check her directions so she went into the restroom. Checking her list of instructions, checking the time again. The Headmistress suggested that she take the Knight Bus for Witches and Wizards. Tucking her directions back inside her riding leather coat. Everyone she had encountered so far spoke English but she was hard put to understand them. _I 'spect that goes with the territ'ry._ Thrilling to be in a new circumstances. Things are bound to change, though the fright she had back at the café in Manchester an again on the train had sufficiently tempered her optimism. "Bes' not count yer chickens before they hatch, I 'spect." Her lazy drawl attracted the attention of others nearby. Echo couldn't decide if it had been her accent or her talking to herself. She had an ingrained habit of talking to herself, ever since she was a kid. It wasn't that she liked hearing her own voice, as some have said; only it gave more life, more certainty to her thoughts. Echo needed to be certain.

Outside the train station Echo searched for a private place to summon the Knight Bus. No one's around. Echo pulls out her wand; hawthorn and white wolf hair. Horns blasted as a big purple nightmare came hurtling at her. Frozen in terror she closed her eyes hoping it'd be a quick death. "Wotcher! Oy, you there."

Echo relaxed herself from the defensive posture she had assumed. Opening her eyes, only to be met with an odd sort of man about four inches from her face. "What's the idea, y'all tryin' to kill a person?" The stranger backed up slightly. Echo pressed her hand to her chest hoping to stop her heart pounding.

"Uh, Miss you did signal us? Right?" The skinny stranger chanced.

"Yeah, Knight Bus right?" She slid her wand back into an inner pocket.

"One and the same. I'm Stan, Stan Shunpike, I'll be your conductor." She followed him on to the purple contraption. "Where you headed?"

Pulling out her instructions again, "Leaky Cauldron, London."

"Say you ain't from round here? You sound kinda foreign, you know." Stan studied her for a long moment.

"Ahead of the class were ya? Yeah, I'm new here. How much?" Reaching into her pocket. _What an idiot._

"Nuffin', this one's on us, 'sides it'd take us all of a mo' to get you there." Nodding her thanks she took the first available seat. Echo groped for a seatbelt, and found none. "Say somefin' foreign." Stan leaned toward her in anticipation, as she was rocked, jostled and jolted.

"Something foreign?" Stan nodded vigorously. "You want English or Bad English?" Stan anxious chivied Echo on. _He must be touched in the head._ "Y'all never meet Americans?"

Stan pointed excitedly, "that's real good, say somefin' else." Echo grabbed hold of the chair as they came to a screeching halt.

"This here the Leaky Cauldron?" Pointing to the sign.

"Wow, that's great. Wish I could talk foreign, you Ernn'? You wanta talk foreign like...what you say your name was?" Stan adjusted his hat importantly.

"Echo Desiree." Careful not to make any sudden moves, she stood to go before he jumped on her.

"I don't fink I can say it, pretty though. Call us any-time Miss. Name's Stan, like'ta show you 'round." She waved him off, stepping onto the macadam. With a deafening bang, the Knight Bus shot off into mid-afternoon traffic.

~*~

Checking the time again. Round about two hours to spare. Stepping into the dim interior, it took several moments before her eyes adjusted. Moving toward the bar, trying to minimize her accent. "How do I get to Diagon Alley from here?"

Tom smiled. "Come with me lamb, I'll show you. Pretty accent you have, what is it?"

"Suthu'n. I'm from Geo'gia." Echo blushed at the smiling Tom.

Reaching a hand out in greeting, "name's Tom. I'm the Innkeeper."

"Echo Desiree. Pleased to meet you Tom. I'll be back in a couple of hours, I'm meeting someone from Hogwarts, the letter didn't say who. Guess they're going to draw straws." Her mouth quirked in good humour. _Odd spot. _Echo took in the garbage cans and brick wall.

Tom held out his wand to tap the bricks to open the portal. "When you come back through it will automatically open for you. See you in a bit Madam Desiree." Tom bowed her through.

The little cobbled Alley was crammed with little shops on both sides. Echo started down the thorough faire until she saw a bookstore. _Flourish and Blotts._ "Books," she moaned.

* * *

AN/ Tell me what you think, I eagerly await your missives! Varity


	2. Chapter 2 Impassioned Impressions

**-=I don't make money writing these, just fun.=-**

**AN/Thank you for joining me for another installation of Abandon! Dun dun dunnnnnnn!**

*

**Abandon**

**Impassioned Impressions**

* * *

Inside Flourish and Blotts the heady scent of ink and parchment filled her brain with excitement. _So many pages to cut. _Echo was ecstatic. Wandering into the Potions Reference Stacks looking for something special for herself. Shelf after shelf of books she's never heard of. Her reverie was disrupted by some kind of altercation. It disturbed her to hear someone so angry. Seizing the books she had set down, Echo walked around to the other side of the stacks. A little wisp of a man was being harangued by a towering figure in black. _That burns my biscuits, big fellow like that picking the little one._"Excuse me Sir," pointing her finger into his chest, "didn't yer mama teach you no better. 'Cause seems to me you should learn to be polite like, an' gettalong with folks." Directing the next comment to the little shop clerk. "Don't you pay him no mind, I 'spect he wasn't raised up any better." The dark haired man was at least a foot taller than the diminutive but fierce Echo. He starred down at Echo, she returned the glare with second helpings. The clerk looked as though on the verge of an apoplexy. "I think I'd be checkin' that attitude of yours, don't nobody like crabby old men." With that she spun on her heel and headed to the counter to check out. The clerk followed her hurriedly. "Sorry about that, it makes me mad when folks have to act like that." She beamed at the clerk and bent forward conspiratorially, "you know he'd catch a lady's eye if he wasn't so grouchy." The clerk was fearfully reticent. Grinning she handed over the sterling.

"Miss, we only take gold." The clerk stammered. "If you'd like, I can hold your purchase if you want to go to Gringotts to make the exchange." The little man was worried she'd yell at him too.

Echo patted him on the hand reassuringly. "Gringotts, which way?" Pointing out the glass-front windows.

"Three doors down on the right-hand side." Giving her a watery smile.

"I shall return." If she'd not already experienced Goblins she might have lingered. The bank was impressive, but even big old Muggle banks were as well.

"Back again," Echo announced cheerfully at the counter. The clerk pulled her books onto the counter. _Why is he looking down like I was a gorgon._ "Sorry I'm new here, you probably worked that out for yourself." Laughing at her own novice.

Silky smooth his words curled tendrils of excitement in her belly. "You don't say."

Looking in the speaker's direction, "yep." Giving the tall pale man she 'chewed out', an ingratiating smile.

He smirked. "Perhaps you have a name."

She put on an astonished expression, and hit herself in the forehead with the heal of her hand. "I knew I forgot something." The clerk looked positively terrified. The towering figure was apparently amused.

"You can tell me your name, unless you'd like me to pick one out for you." Smirking.

"I'll let your imagination run wild, make one up." Thanking the clerk, she carefully put her purchases into her bottomless bag. "Good-day gentlemen." Cheerfully Echo wove her way in and out of the foot traffic to get to the ice cream parlour. Checking the time again, half an hour. That's enough time to get a small cone. Choco-ChocoBomb cone in hand, Echo made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron slurping and licking the cold treat the whole way. Quite pleased with life, Echo entered the dark interior of the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom caught her eye, motioning her over to the bar. "Madam Desiree behind you, the man in black robes. I believe he's the one you're expecting. By the name, Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape, eh. Well then, the black wall has a name. I wonder if he's come up with a good one for me." Tom looked confused, Echo looked reassuringly at the wizened old man. "Thanks Tom, can I get a coffee please." Equipped with coffee she sauntered over to Snape's table, sitting without invitation. Unzipping her jacket, Echo hung it on the back of the chair. "Come up with a name for me yet?" Sipping coffee, the green of her eyes hugged the hazel centres.

Snape's dour attitude bunched, "several, Madam Desiree." She inclined her head in greeting, grinning. Snape wasn't impressed. Taking in her appearance. Overtly casual in a black leather corset over a fishnet shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He couldn't bring himself to consider her eyes. _She wasn't wearing make-up, but she didn't need to. Merlin, this was going to be a long year._

"I'm guessin' you got the shortest straw, Mr. Snape." Echo stirred her coffee lazily. "I can't wait to meet the staff." Drinking deeply from her mug Echo finished the remaining coffee.

"For the sake of efficiency, we are going to have a look in at the Apothecary. The school does most of their business with this establishment, and it would be prudent for you to make your acquaintance with Vincent Dumont the proprietor." Pointedly taking in her unprofessional attire, "Do you have robes Madam Desiree?"

"No robes I'm afraid. When I finished up at PolyTech Mastery of Magic, I put my robes on a bonfire and toasted marshmallows. They weren't flattering." Echo said by-way of explanation. "So, Mr. Snape are we off? I'm so excited."

"As an apprentice and member of staff, you are required to wear robes. What you wear under them is wholly up to you." Snape sniffed disapprovingly. "You will also get fitted for robes while we're here. We will walk down to Madam Malkin's, it's next to the bookshop you assaulted me in." Clearly waiting for her to apologize.

"That sounds good. Ready whenever you are." Echo cracked her knuckles and stood. Arching her back in a full stretch, the bottom of her corset rose revealing a navel piercing. Severus groaned inwardly. Lazily she swept her straight dark auburn hair up into a clip. Echo was a casual toucher by nature; her attraction to Severus Snape not withstanding, she gave his forearm a little squeeze. "I'm so excited."

"Contain yourself Madam." Snape held the Apothecary door open for Echo. She looked over her shoulder smiling at him. "Mr. Dumont, this is Madam Echo Desiree. She will fill the position of Potions Teacher next year." Echo shook the proprietor's hand.

"Have a look around Madam Desiree, keep in mind that we may have it, even if you don't see it." Turning his attention to Severus, giving him a shrewd eye. "Awfully young, sure she's up to it?"

"I'm having my doubts, she's twenty-one. Still quite young, but her resume, and reference letters were impeccable. If she doesn't look like she can do the job, I won't be able to go on my sabbatical." Snape grimaced. "Madam Desiree, please." He motioned her over. "I don't need to get anything today, you Madam?"

"Naw, thanks though. Mr. Snape here's going to get me outfitted like an honest to goodness staff member. I'm certain we'll be on back before September. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Mr. Dumont." She shook his hand enthusiastically. Snape rolled his eyes over Echo's head, out of direct sight.

The squat man beamed, his glassy blue eyes winking in the light from the windows. "And you too, dear." Vincent took Snape's hand without sympathy, and ran a hand through his oily blonde crew-cut. "If possible can you sent the requisition as soon as possible?" Snape inclined his head and they left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3 Sturdy Stuff

-=Fanfiction is more fun than a deluxe pack of paper dolls.=-

AN/ Hope everyone is enjoying the story, it's kinda hard to judge-no one's commenting...

Abandon

Sturdy Stuff

* * *

Severus occupied a nearby chair watching the spectacle unfold. "You want robes dear?" Madam Malkin queried.

"No, actually I don't, but it's down in the rule book I have to wear them. So, what are my options?" Madam Malkin ushered several robes to model themselves for the young woman. Echo frowned. "Madam, do you by chance make custom ones?"

The Proprietress was practically giddy. "Oh yes, we certainly do. It's not often I get to make any." Summoning blank parchment and coal, ready to make it happen.

"You're in luck 'cause I like to step-out a bit." Echo removed her leather coat.

"That is a very nice corset. Leather, very durable." The seamstress admired.

"Thanks, say can you make robes in leather or dragon hide?" Echo teased.

Severus hadn't troubled to keep his thoughts to himself, "you're a nightmare." Cradling his head groaning.

"I'm just funnin' ya." Shielding her mouth from view, "he is a regular stick in the mud."

Coal poised expectantly. "What would you like your robes to look like?"

Squinting her eyes shut. "Box pleats instead of gathers, gimme a waltzin' length. I want a little ankle to show." Echo winks at Madam Malkin. "Kind of tailored, three quarter length sleeves. Since I'll be hunched over a bubbling cauldron, I'll need something that breathes. It's hot work."

Madam Malkin interrupted, "fabric like Professor Snape has?"

Echo turned to Snape, she'd almost forgot he was there. Echo went to Snape, pulled the front of his robes through her fingers to get a sense of the weight and composition. Then with both hands to make sure. Snape who had turned a pale pink, directed Echo sternly. "I am not a cat, cease petting me at once." She let go and shrugged, _have it your way._

That might have been the end of Snape's discomfiture except Echo had spoken, "Madam Malkin, that's exactly what I want." Waving a hand in Snape's direction. "Feels sturdy, like it could take the heat without being too hot. Very fine. Do you have that fabric in Cranberry?" Guilelessly she asked Snape, "do you get hot in your robes?" Snape muttered something she didn't hear and walked over to the shop window.

And so it transpired Madam Malkin's daughter came assist in constructing and fitting four sets of robes. Before they departed Echo was also in possession of a long apron in 'ever-white' with deep pockets. Echo re-secured her hair in the clip. "So you're a Professor at Hogwarts?" She asked, curious. The sunlight winked off their thick glossy hair.

Flat and dry came his response, "yes."

Exasperated, "what are you Professor of?"

The edge of Snape's mouth curled, "Potions."

Echo laughed loudly, "get outta town!" Patting a bewildered Snape on the arm, "we'll be working together then. We are going to have a great time. We'll be like sweet tea and sunsets." Severus didn't appear to be convinced. Echo gushed all the way to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4 Warm Welcome

-=The Harry Potter Universe is the empire the sun never sets on.=-

Abandon

"We have run behind, must get a move on." Snape made no further explanations, ushering her into the Great Hall and up to the High Table. Evening tea had already commenced. "Everyone this is our newest addition, Madam Echo Desiree." They tucked in and filled their plates.

The food and conversation was very good. Introductions had been made, along with the usual questions about her and her background. _This is a really amazing place, I wonder what the students will be like._ Reaching over squeezing Snape's knee Echo asked, "what are the students like, Professor Snape?"

He jumped slightly at her unseen hand. Hissing in her ear, "quite as bad as certain members of staff. Kindly remove your hand."

In an excellent imitation of pure penance, "I'm terribly sorry, I apologize for my trespass." Snape snorted in disbelief, seeing the warm glow from her green and hazel eyes.

~*~

"Through this door is the boudoir and water closet," Echo walked at Snape's side as they ambled from room to room.

Elbowing Snape in the waist, "that is a great bed, can't wait to climb into it."

"As I was saying," Snape directed her away from that course. "You can put charms on the room or transfigure it. You'll want to devise wards for your study door. Some of the guests we host are, to put it diplomatically, over-friendly."

This got her attention, "overly friendly? For all I know, you might think I'm overly friendly. What do you say to that?" Giving him a mock glare.

Tilting his outstanding nose a little higher in the air, "I wouldn't suggest such a thing."

"Guess I'll have to try harder. I'll have to find somethin' inspirin', keep me in a friendly mood." Severus could see the cogs turning, deciding that speedy exits were on the better side of prudence, left.

~*~

Echo happily spent the next several hours decorating and settling in. It was cool in the dungeons so she lit a glowing fire. Sitting in contented silence watching the fire settle into a slow burn.

_~ECHO, Echo, echo~ Discomposed Echo stiffened slightly and removed an antique compact mirror. Her face giggled out from the mirror. "Real clever. Happy? You got my attention." Echo asked sharply._

_The face looking at her from the mirror pulled into view a framed picture of Snape. Holding the picture wasn't enough, she stroked it fondly. "You want me to feel guilty? Well, I feel guilty." Angry she closed the compact, stuffing it into her pocket. Echo brushed tears off her cheek. Why can't you leave me be._

A knock at the door brought her around, "come in." Snape stepped smartly inside.

"Madam Desiree, we can start on our itinerary tomorrow if you are settled in." Snape could tell something was wrong. Echo waved him over.

"That's fine, what time is breakfast?" Not at all interested in addressing her condition.

"Promptly at 7am. If you need anything feel free to ask." Snape said perfunctorily.

"Listen, Mr. Snape." Echo began uncomfortably.

"Echo, it's first names, unless students are around." Snape sat helplessly seeing that she wanted to talk.

"Severus then, thank you for taking me on. Honestly I wasn't sure you would. You must get submissions all the time."

Shifting slightly, "no actually. I'm a lying traitor. You're probably ruining your reputation in polite circles as we speak."

"What does reputation matter to me?" Echo waved off his concern.

Thunderstruck Snape demanded. "What does it matter! I should think it makes a great difference to someone quickly on her way to winning Potioneer of the Year." Echo was rather pleased and surprised. "Oh yes Echo, I've read all about you. Your academic achievement, such an early potions mastery." Holding up an admonitory finger. "Your work with David Eaton, renown Potioneer; probably the best in the States. It hadn't gone unnoticed."

Echo rolled her eyes. "I don't want all that nonsense. David is a great wizard and I learned so much from him. Can't tell you what we worked on. I expect he wouldn't have told me, except he knew I didn't want his glory. My goal doesn't include getting famous."

Snape's mind boggled at the notion. _He didn't know a single Potions Master who didn't want to win Potioneer of the Year._ "What's your goal, if not glory?"

Snape caught her flinch, before she smiled pleasantly. "Nothing you need to worry about." Echo stood to release the strain of Severus' probing. Standing by the mantle she picked up a beautiful shiny goblet. The face reflected in the goblet shook her finger at Echo. She reacted jerkily dropping the goblet. Picking it up nonchalantly, replacing it on the mantle.

If Severus hadn't been suspicious before, he was now. "Something wrong with the goblet?" He asked dryly.

"No. It's me I'm afraid. Feeling out of sorts, new place, new people, nothing is familiar to me." Echo frowned.

"Something I undo?" Snape asked cautiously.

"You could spend the night hold my hand. My sister and I shared a bed from day one, all the way up until we got a two bedroom apartment. We came up the hard way, so you share everything. It would be just like that." Echo seemed cheered by the idea. "Anyway with a big bed like that, I'll feel like I'm lost at sea. Might have to shrink if so it's more comfortable."

"Echo Desiree, even if you were able to see things that way, which I doubt. I couldn't quite picture myself in the role of your sibling." Crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's very sweet." Plopping down next to him, "I'm very flattered." Looking up into Severus' face wearing a look of delight. "Wanna go get your jammies?" Poking Snape in the side.

"I have no idea what jammies are, and you do realize I'm twice your age." Snape insisted.

Keenly she examined his face, "you're trying to convince yourself." Severus grumbled. Echo squirmed closer to Snape and rested her head on his arm. After he reluctantly put his arm around her, she rolled over onto her back with her head in his lap. He looked down into her face. "Please?" Working the comical frowny face routine.

"I am immune, that's the oldest trick in the book." Snape was smug.

Her face softened, "I'm not." Severus seemed to be watching her face so intently, he didn't see the hand about to brush his cheek. He didn't look so smug after that.

AN/Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Theories and Testing

-=JKR, thank you so much for condoning my use of your characters in fanfiction. A thousand thank you's.=-

AN/ Thank you everyone for reviewing my work it helps to know what you think. And thank you SM() for the idea, that was great.

**Abandon**

**Theories and Testing**

* * *

"You know this is a bad idea," Severus aired his fear. "You weren't telling the truth about the goblet business."

"You're right." Echo didn't divulge anything else. She couldn't see his face in the pitch black room to judge his reaction. Submerged in warm linens Echo ran her hand under his nightshirt, then lightly dragging her nails towards her. "You know, being the Head of Slytherin House I would think your jammies would have little snakes all over." She danced her fingers across his taught stomach.

Severus grabbed for her hand unsuccessfully. "I knew you couldn't behave."

"Right again. You're on a roll, any other theories you'd like to test?" Severus was slid away from her silent. Unable to hear him, left her feeling rather uneasy, as if he'd disappeared into a fog bank. "Severus, what are you up to? Sev." Echo felt his long cold toes first, then the rest of him emerged alongside her. "Oh my." Firm and chilly as marble, his naked skin called to her. "Oh my." Her hands ran wide sweeps over his torso. "Whatever theory you're testing now has research potential."

Severus let out a deep throated snort. "Do you sleep with all your instructors or am I just lucky?"

Severus' fingertips explored unseen places, warm beneath the quilt. Echo hummed with pleasure. "You're just lucky I suppose, but I'm lucky too," flicking her tongue out in invitation. Severus rolled onto his hands and knees exploring more terrain. "I want you Severus." Her ragged whisper sent chills down his spine.

Severus hadn't need any more encouragement. He drove deep finding his terminus, Echo exclaimed with great intensity. He attacked her erogenous zones with mouth and hands as he pumped madly. Jerking and shuddering, Echo's outcry was sudden and loud. The jarring percussion of their flesh sucked out his slick seed.

In the sunset glow of their lovemaking Echo confessed, "I didn't know it would feel so good. It's a wonder I hadn't tried it sooner." Snape froze in her arms. She cooed, "yes, you'll have to show me more."

"Do you mean to tell me..." His question paralysed his brain.

"You were great, I couldn't have hoped for better." Echo reassured pulling him to her.

"You didn't tell me..." Severus still couldn't spit the words out. "But..."

"Kiss me, Severus." He managed to comply. "I probably shouldn't have said anything, I s'pose. Don't be weird about it, it's really no big deal."

"No big deal?" Severus mumbled. "You could have saved it for you intended."

"I don't have any sort of hang-ups about it. Before I came here, I was so wrapped up in theories and testing that I never found the time. I'm going to shower, you're welcome to join me." Kissing him briefly, Echo slid off the bed cantering to the bath. Leaving the door ajar in invitation, the light spilled from the crack. The hiss and splatter of shower spray on skin was enough to propel him to it's wet warmth.

Severus leading with one skinny leg, stepped gingerly into the tub. _She likes her showers hot._ Eyes closed against the spray, she washed her dark auburn tresses. Severus was grateful she hadn't bled, that could be the one thing that would cement his lament. Discomposed and unsure he washed Echo's back and all other available terrain. Echo pulled him under the spray and kissed him letting her hands play across his skin. "Thank you Severus."


	6. Chapter 6 Busy Day

-=The Harry Potter Series has reached its terminus, there is no end to the fanfiction.=-

**Abandon**

**Busy Day**

* * *

~*~

Echo had gotten very good about finding her way around the castle. When she wasn't helping Severus she made her way to the Library's Restricted Section. Madam Pince was off for the summer holiday, so Echo had the entire library to herself. Sitting on the sturdy oak tabletop she poured over Potions and Charms advanced and experimental theory. Echo saw the familiar shadow playing against leather spines. "I wouldn't go too near those books if I were you, I almost got sucked into one yesterday. And I'd have no idea how to get you out if you got sucked in." Turning her attention back to the book. The Potions tome was knocked out of her hands. "Damn it. Why do you go and chase Peeves, he's a right piece of work. You two would be a good match, how about a fix-up?"

_~Echo, you've been bad. He's OLD Old old.~_

"That is my business. Don't you be worrying your pretty head about it." Echo responded tersely. "Go away, would you."

_~Walk with me, tell me about this place. It's strange and big.~_

"Fine, let me shelve these." Echo went to the staff room, _maybe Bins'll be there._

Professor Bins wasn't there, Professor McGonagall greeted her, "Echo dear, allow me to introduce you. This is Remus Lupin, he will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remus is resuming his old position." The compact mousy man nodded a greeting. And this is..."

"Allow me," Sirius stood up to take her hands in fawning deference. "Sirius Black at your service." He bent to plant two kisses on her hands. _He's some kind of jim-dandy._

"Do sit, Sirius. Sirius will be teaching Transfiguration. Gentlemen, Madam Echo Desiree is apprenticed to Severus. If all goes according to plan, she will take over his classes during the next school year. Severus is going on a sabbatical, due to return the following year.

"Hopefully he likes sabbatical enough to stay gone." Sirius said raising his glass. "Don't take Severus too serious, he can be difficult eleven days out of ten."

"Sirius, this isn't sixth year." Chided McGonagall.

"Severus has been great to work with. He's even teaching me the metric system. I count myself lucky to be working with such an excellent Potions Master." Echo grinned at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Why thank you Echo," Snape said smugly as he approached from the door. "Good, you're here Lupin. Echo and I finished the batch of Wolfsbane this morning so it's ready when you are. Headmistress pardon me, I need to borrow Echo for a moment."

"Certainly Severus, Echo showed up so I made introductions." Minerva waved them on.

Severus followed Echo out of the lounge. Pressing her trim frame against the wall, Severus took her mouth. Breaking from the kiss, Severus straightened his robes and attempted to tug her white mid-drift down. "Watch out for Black he's a low-down, dirty mongrel." There was no help for the shirt, it wasn't meant to cover her exposed navel. The black leather riding pants were only adding to her attractiveness. "You are too attractive for your own good."

"I'm going for a walk, I was thinking about visiting North Tower for a reading. Want to come?" Echo asked cheerfully.

"Ah, no. Thank Echo. In any case I'm not sure I want to know what the future holds for me. Truth is a dangerous thing, treat it as such." Echo insinuated her hands into Severus' robes. "Cease woman." Taking her hand, "I'll walk you to North Tower."

"Alrighty. There's something I want to talk to you about later, if you can clear up some time." Echo wore an uncharacteristically solemn expression.

"Does this have anything to do with the goblet?" He felt sure it would come up at some point.

"Yes...no, no I mean. The goblet is not important in and of itself. No, it's something else." Echo gripped Severus' hand. "I'm curious what Madam Trelawney has to say about my future."

"Echo, listen and believe me when I say this. Sybil Trelawney is a true seer, though on the other hand she does talk a lot of nonsense. On a more auspicious note, that theory you asked me about earlier, I think I may have made some headway."

"Excellent. I'll be down after my visit." Kissing their good-byes, Severus watched her climb the ladder into the Seer's dominion.


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets, Truth and Men

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my bit of plot, Please don't sic you pack of thirsty vampire lawyers on me.

Abandon

Secrets, Truth and Men

*

Entering the Divination classroom, Echo hoped Sybil didn't mind her dropping in unannounced. The air was sweltering and heavily perfumed. "Madam Trelawney, are you here?"

"Yes, come dear. I felt your presence across the spiritual realm. What!" Sybil gripped herself in fearful surprise. "How are you shade and flesh, flesh and shade?" Choking on her words, "that spirit is you! How is that possible?" Sybil shifted glances between Echo and the shade of Echo.

Echo was just as surprised as the Seer, she couldn't believe that Sybil could see her. "Madam Trelawney," waving an arm in introduction. "This is my twin sister Desiree, we were identical twins."

Somewhat mollified by the explanation, "isn't your surname Desiree?"

She hadn't told Severus any of this, Echo felt rather guilty and uncomfortable about telling someone else first. Echo explained that Desiree was not her true surname, she had adopted it after her sister had committed suicide. Feeling terribly guilty after Desiree's death she set out to solve the neurological effects of chemical imbalance. As it transpired, Desiree did not have the magical gift. Echo threw herself into her studies enthralled as she was. Missing and envying her sister terribly, Desiree fell into a deep depression. After being hospitalized for numerous short stays, Echo stayed very close to Desiree to assist if she crashed. Desiree's meds made her a deal worse than she had been. That combined with Echo's casual use of magic made her twin more volatile. Desiree without demonstrating any obvious indicators of distress quietly killed herself in private. And Desiree has been restless ever since, following her, taunting her and making sure Echo felt bad about living. "So you see this hasn't been a simple matter, and I have no idea how to help her pass over. I want to help her, but there isn't anyway I know of to help her post-mortem. The only thing I can conceive of, is to find a cure for neurological disorders, to save others from this kind of loss." Casually swiping tears from her cheeks. "I love my sister, I love her as much as I love myself. Somehow Desiree just got the short end of the stick."

"Well dear have a seat," pouring Echo a cup of tea. Handing the tea over, "here drink this. There is cream and sugar if you like." Sybil wrapped and re-wrapped her shawl tighter around her, "Desiree, please come join your sister. You ladies have a very special bond, you come from the same astral brew that had split in two. Separated by life, it might be that we can reunite your humours."

"How?" Echo was perched on the edge of her poof, bursting with nervous energy. Sipping her scalding tea in eagerness.

Sybil accepted the cup and saucer, swirled the dregs and overturned the cup into the saucer. Swirling the contents again, settling the saucer she began to translate the soggy brown lumps. "See here, the sun and a crescent moon. You can see it is a waxing moon. The sun represents birth and renewal and the moon represents death and change." Pointing to the next lump on the plate. "This appears to be a tadpole, since it's closest to the sun we see that it reinforces the idea of new life and change to come." The Seer quavered. "Very queer, I'd say. Let's meditate on the tea leaves." Echo agreed and closed her eyes. Sybil on the other hand 'Omh'd' loudly. Echo was hard pressed to keep from laughing. At the end of Sybil's chant, "now let's rejoin the mind to body." Re-wrapping her shawl once more she addressed the sisters. "I believe you have two possible solutions to your problem. It is possible for Desiree to rejoin you as your child. Both have to be willing for it to work." Sybil paused dramatically, then spoke in ominous tones. "The other option is for you Echo to die, whereby escorting her on yourself." The Seer's bangles clinked and jangled.

Echo's mouth moved silently as she digested the news. Coming around, Echo gave Trelawney's hand a grateful squeeze and excused herself.

Echo sat down on the moving staircase. Pulling the compact out, she stared into it's depths.

~_Well?_~ Desiree looked uncertain.

"Well what?" Echo looked at the face pinched in apprehension, knowing that it was a true reflection of her own feelings. "This isn't something I can decide on my own D. You need to tell me what you want to do. I can't do anything about it on my own, either way."

_~I don't want to be selfish, either choice forces you to make a huge sacrifice. You could live with my ghost for the rest of your natural life or reincarnate me as your child._~ Desiree moaned in agony.

"Desiree, I love you. You're my only sister and my best friend, I would do whatever you'd want. I want you to find peace. I've only ever wanted you to be happy."

The heartbroken face spoke in the mirror. _~I ran from life. And since I did, I've envied and tormented you. I was so mad at myself for quitting life. I knew I'd made a mistake, because there was no way we could enjoy the things we used to together.~_ Desiree broke down, a perfect reflection of Echo's feelings. But she loved her sister like she'd never loved anyone else.

Sucking back her fear and pain. "D honey, do you want to give it another try?" Wanting to relieve some of the tension, "of course you know if you get out of line, I'll fire-up your be-hind."

Desiree gurgled with tears and laughter. _~On the upside, you'll have to do all the cooking, cleaning and laundry.~_ The silence stretched out for several beats. _~Do you mean it, do you love me enough to raise me after all the misery I've put you through?~_

"Yes. I'd do just about anything to have you back. Is that what you want? And what if you didn't have magic, could you handle it?" This was possibly Echo's biggest fear, the stakes were higher because she wouldn't just be a sister but her child. Echo's stomach tightened into knots, could she bear losing a child?

_~Yes, I think so. I think I've learned that particular lesson. Maybe if you found someone who's magic is really strong that might improve my chances.~_ Desiree hoped.

"D, do you mind if I have some time to myself, I need to think." Desiree inclined her head. "Thanks." Echo put the compact in her pocket.

Coming down the main staircase to the ground floor she saw Severus and his diametrically opposed image. The light blonde haired man was as tall as Severus, clean cut, smooth shaven and had fine chiselled features. Severus was the first to speak, "Lucius, this is my apprentice Echo Desiree. Echo, this is Lucius Malfoy, we've known each other for a very long time." Lucius' attitude was very forward and smooth as he stepped up taking Echo's hand and kissing it invitingly.

"The pleasure is all mine, however I'd be pleased to make the pleasure all yours." Lucius tried to catch Echo in his bedroom eyes.

Cheerfully pleasant, "thank you handsome, but I don't do blonds." Snape bit his knuckles to keep from chuckling. "I'm sure there are a great many witches ready to line up for your undoubtedly tasty favours."

Still holding Echo's hand Lucius flirted and fawned. "Severus was just telling me he was going to visit Diagon Alley, I was going to tag along. I'd be charmed if you'd come." Lucius took her arm into the crook of his.

"I'll join you gentlemen, however I must warn you I take a terribly long time in the bookshop." Echo was charm itself.

Lucius purred, "I don't mind taking a terribly long time over you in the bookshop."

Severus muttered under his breath. "Indeed." Addressing Echo, "that book came to Flourish and Blotts. I had explicit directions not to send it through owl-service. It took them so long to locate it, I'm not taking any chances of it getting damaged in delivery. I think it will be just what we've been looking for." Severus remarked as he removed the wards on the front gates. "Go ahead," Severus followed after replacing the wards. "We have plenty of time Echo if you have other shopping."

Echo asked, "what kind of shops are in Diagon Alley? When we were there I didn't take the measure of the place?"

Severus snorted, "if you'd spent less time manhandling me, you might have seen more."

Lucius couldn't let that one lay, "manhandle? Well, dear lady you are welcome to manhandle me any time." He patted her hand reassuringly.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy, as I've only recently been deflowered I'm sure I haven't the expertise to keep up with you." Lucius nearly gave himself whiplash looking from Echo to Severus in confirmation.

Severus was impassive and unflappable as always. Echo on the other hand was pickled beet red. Reaching the apparition point, they turned smartly into the dark.

~*~

The Alley teemed with students and parents getting ready for the upcoming school year. Severus bent close to Echo, "as there are so many students afoot Madam Desiree please address me formally."

"That ruins half of my fun, I wanted to call you sweetlips." Snape clapped a hand over Echo's mouth. She darted a tongue out drilling it in-between two fingers. Severus let go not without grinning wickedly.

"Echo, forgive Severus he takes his job very serious and following rules of decorum is part of that. I on the other hand am utterly shameless, you are welcome to call me sweetlips or any other naughty name you come up with. Though I think you should decide that for yourself."

Echo pressed the hand Lucius laid on top of hers into her breast. "Lucius, handsome rake you are, but you're still blond. You haven't a chance I'm afraid." Severus almost laughed at that. "You're sweet though."

They spent a pleasant couple of hours, few people stopped them to talk. Echo found Flourish and Blotts too busy for lazy perusal. Echo stopped in the Cobbler's shop for some dress boots with a heel to wear with her robes. Echo stood out against the flowing robes and dresses of the women. Lucius seemed to be pleased with his lot, escorting a cute red-head in leather pants and a navel ring. Severus couldn't wait to get back to the castle_._ Feeling slightly nervous while he drank in Echo's enticing looks. Severus asked Echo, "Madam Desiree have you ever fallen off a broom in flight?"

Echo looked at Snape carefully. _That was random._ "Yes, it was terrifying." _Oh. It was as apparent as the nose on his face._ "If you let the fear take over, then you'll never get to the best part." Directing the focus away from Severus, Echo asked Lucius. "Do you fly a broom?"

Lucius straightened, "no. Too homoerotic for me." Echo laughed raucously and cuffed Lucius playfully. "This is where I leave you two, I must go. Madam Desiree, you have a beautiful name and a beautiful person to match. Whenever you'd like me to call your name out repeatedly, let me know." He kissed her cheek whispering. "Until we meet again. I hope to see more of you." Bowing to her. Turning to Severus, "thank you for the introduction, and I'll get back to you on the proposition." Turning neatly on the spot Lucius was gone.

"Ready to return?" Echo and Severus were worn out from their outing. Squeezing his hand in affirmation. Crack.

AN/ Thank you for reading, and thank you especially for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8 A Sirius Threat

-=Harry Potter and co. belong to JKR, not me.=-

Abandon

A Sirius Threat

* * *

Settling onto the padded sofa. "There may be a problem with taking your classes next year." Echo wanted to get the worst of it over quickly.

Snape's face hardened and his eyes narrowed, "Mr. Malfoy make you an offer you couldn't refuse?"

Taken by surprise Echo scrunched up her face disdainfully. "No. I'll be having a child next year and I'm not sure how that would work out with classroom duties." All the colour drained from Severus' face.

"You can't mean..." Severus denied.

"No Severus, you didn't get me pregnant." He possibly looked more bewildered than before. _Perhaps she should have started at the beginning._ Pulling out the antique compact, Echo opened it. "Look." Holding it in front of her but where Severus could look at Echo's reflection. "Desiree, do you want to tell him."

Now Severus was really confused. Echo's reflection began, "well Sugarpie, there's only one way to say it. I'm dead an' gone but not for long." Desiree chuckled.

"D, I think you're just confusing him." Turning to Snape, "Desiree is my identical twin, she committed suicide years ago. She's the reason I dropped the goblet the other day, she likes to sneak up on me. I can see her reflection when I look at mine, makes it sorta hard to fix my hair." Resting her head against his shoulder. "You know I went up to see Sybil, she could see Desiree with her own eyes and asked me about her. The thing is, I want to help Desiree find peace. You see, my sister was born without magic and she was never able to get over it, whereas it came easily to me. I asked Sybil if there was a way to help Desiree find peace. There is. Either Desiree could wait for me to die and we could cross over together, or I can bear her as my child since her humour is still tied to mine. I've decide to have her as my child, it'll give her another chance and with luck she won't be short changed this time. So you see, I plan on having a child soon. I hope it doesn't interfere with your sabbatical. If I get pregnant this month then I'll deliver in May. Unfortunately it may take time to get pregnant." Severus resembled a confused statue, "I can see you need a moment. I'll be in my room, find me when you want to talk. I'm not coming to dinner tonight. Need to do some thinking of my own." Echo kissed him on the cheek and left him to his own thoughts.

~*~

"Poor guy, I know he was really looking forward to his vacation. Maybe I can hire a Nanny." Echo looked into the mirror taking in Desiree's expression. Desiree obviously wasn't offering to make these decisions. Wanting to provoke her sister. "There is a lot of decisions to be made still. What will I name you? Hmm, how about Gertrude for a girl or Nolan for a boy?" Echo joked. "Better yet, who is going to sire you?"

Desiree interjected, ~_I vote for Lucius.~_

Laughing Echo disregarded this, "you always did like blonds. I don't know many wizards, it's not like we have a huge pool to draw from."

Desiree snickered, _~what about that fella? What's his name...Stan, yeah.~_ Having said it, Desiree laughed herself stupid. Echo's quelling look was enough to make her try again. _~Or you could try the Transfiguration teacher, Sirius. He was ready to jump your bones in the lounge.~_

"You're a ding dong D." Echo could help but laugh at the monstrousness of it. "I'm sure glad your sense of humour has improved since we got here, no more trying to scare the beejeezus out of me." Regaining her seriousness, "I should talk to McGonagall, she should be able to advise me." Turning away from the mirror, she felt uncertain under Desiree's watchful eye. "Maybe Severus, it's a huge request. I'm falling for him D, big-time. Would he though, it's one thing for a fella to take a liking to ya and another for him to want to get you in-a-family-way."

~*~

Echo kicked back on the sofa to read. After reading for about an hour Severus turned up. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to put you on edge. I know you're looking forward to your sabbatical. I'm going to talk to McGonagall to see what my options are. I don't want to leave you in a bind Severus, I'll hold off getting pregnant until I know you'll be back to resume your post. It's the least I can do."

"I appreciate your concern. I am looking forward to the off-time. But I wonder what you are going to do about getting pregnant and having a child alone?" Echo couldn't tell if there was something under the question or not.

Addressing the issue as well as she could, "I could get a Nanny for the baby. As for getting pregnant, I expect that is going to be more difficult to work out. Of course I know what I want to do, like most things it takes two. Maybe I should save myself the grief and go to a sperm bank."

"A What?" Severus shouted by impulse.

"You know, to get a male donation. Then I wouldn't have complicated baby-daddy issues to deal with. Or anyone taking issue, sayin' I got me a boyfriend trophy. If I did that, then I wouldn't have as much fun making the baby." Not feeling real excited about it. "I don't know Severus, I don't really think I'm ready for this. It seems like the best thing for the situation. I'd be more than happy if you volunteered." Echo gave him a suggestive nudge.

Severus couldn't hide his shock, "you're kidding. The child will have me in front of the Wizengamot for genetic abuse."

Echo squeezed Severus' knee, "you can help me practice." Sombre Echo studied Severus' face. "You know I do mean it, I would be so happy if you were the one to help me give Desiree another chance. Severus you are brilliant and beautiful."

Equally serious, "Echo, I am a lying, traitor. Taking me wouldn't do you or the child any good." His words were gentle and melancholy.

Cementing her resolve, "people are stupid you know that. Why would you ever let people's social hang-up and prejudices keep you from me? I want you, and I'm pretty sure you want me back. What do you say to that?"

"I'd say you were mad." Snape said off the cuff.

"I'm not angry, I don't regret what's happened between us. More to the point Sev-dear, it'll give us plenty quality time." Echo announced with relish, "and you can get me pregnant be fore you go on your Sabbatical, then you won't have to deal with any of the gross stuff. I wouldn't make you take me for wife and the whole nine." _I'd like to though._ Thinking she was being reassuring, "and if you didn't want to participate I wouldn't make you feel bad about it." Not illiciting any response from her mentor, she needled him. "If you don't want to help me then, there is the another option. I'd have to lower my standards a bit but I could ask Lucius or Sirius."

"I'm sure Lucius would be glad to help," then Severus mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "great handsome prat." Severus vocalized loudly about Black, "that inbred ass tried to kill me. Echo, so help me if you..."

_Now I know who to bait you with._ Kissing Severus, "so you'll do it then?" Echo deepened the kiss encouraging. "Please?"

"So you think I should get you pregnant, go on Sabbatical, have an excellent time, then leave you and the child to your good offices when I return?" Severus asked succinctly.

"I wouldn't object." Echo assured.

Speaking softly but clearly, "do you think that getting you pregnant would be the end of it for me? The child would be part of me too. I have no doubt that any number of men would be perfectly content with such an arrangement, but I wouldn't. Albus would say I have an overdeveloped sense of duty."

A little shy, Echo confessed. "I'd love to have you too. I'd much rather have you than Sirius." Severus smirked at the appeal to his vanity.

AN/ Thank you so much for the reviews, we will eventually get to the good twin/bad twin discussion. As I've said in previous posts, whatever time of the year it is- the food pantries need your help. Please donate something.


	9. Chapter 9 More Manoeuvring

-=JKR owns all in the Harry Potter universe not me.=-

Abandon

More Manoeuvring

* * *

Without mentioning the night before, they set about reading the book in shifts. This proved to be relaxing and enjoyable, Echo loved the sound of his silky cadence. At one point while Severus read Echo, sighed and remarked. "You are turning me on Severus, behave." Echo walked over to where Severus sat, pulled his hair aside kissing and dotting little nips along his neck. Echo ran the flat of her palm down his chest as she sucked on his earlobe. She informed Severus, "I can't focus now, it's all your fault. I 'spect you'll need to rectify it," pulling his belt loose. "Oops, did I do that?" Reaching between skin and cotton, Severus claimed her mouth as Echo graced her fingertips against his warm skin.

"Severus?" His hair spilled out over the back of the divan. Echo wanted to tell Severus what was going on in her heart but she couldn't make the words come. She playfully confronted his molten lust. "I want you." Echo brushed the pad of her thumb against his chiselled jaw.

Without preamble. "Echo, lets go get something to eat. Do you like Italian?" Echo frowned at Severus' abrupt transition. Her look wasn't lost on him. "Men make foolish decisions when they're in bed with beautiful women." He offered by way of explanation.

The mood was sober as they left the castle and grounds. The little restaurant DiMaggio was empty when they entered, true to Echo's experience the little eatery was positively swarming by the time their order was placed. Hooking her foot around Severus' calve and tugging, "have you thought anymore about my request?"

Deeply uncomfortable, he responded in hushed tones, "Echo you are beautiful, intelligent and admittedly I'm tempted to say yes, but I'm not a good choice." Sincere in his argument, "you deserve someone of quality."

Echo waved away his flimsy argument, "in Potions quality is important. I know it, when I see it. You're just scared." Eyeing him speculatively, Echo waved her wand under the table putting Severus in a body bind. Echo could see the panic in his eyes. Leaning forward over the tiny table smiling sweetly, she kissed him gently and smoothed his hair back. "I'm going to unfreeze you, don't be mad at me." Thickening up her accent, "sweet tea and sunsets, that's us." Returning to her seat, Echo released Severus. "Don't you think?" Smiling broadly. Severus caught an increasing number of glances from the other patrons.

The Potions Master glowed red briefly, "I'm going to get you back for that." Their food came. Echo gave Severus what she thought were covert glances, she failed to realize that Severus had been a spy most of his adult life. Severus noted with amusement Echo's feeble attempts to watch him. Something stirred in his gut during his observations. _There didn't seem to be any deception in Echo's words or body language. Severus wanted to believe her. The possibility of having such a brilliant, beautiful and energetic...energetic what? Lover? Amoratta? Plaything? No, that would never work, he was much too old-fashioned for such liaisons. A mutual commitment though. _Feeling the endomosis of his arousal, he scolded himself. _Focus on the ziti, Ziti Severus. _This unfortunately coincided with the realization that had he been this easy to distract when he had been the Dark Lord's right hand, he'd be dead by now. _You're going soft...perhaps soft isn't the right word._ "Echo, how is your food?"

Her mouth was full, so she nodded and made yummy noises.

Echo had a healthy appetite and didn't refuse dessert. "Open wide," Echo forked off a bit of the flourless dark chocolate cake holding it up for his consumption. "It's a clean fork, don't worry I won't give you my cooties." Severus took the morsel gingerly, trying not expose his teeth. He'd have to do it, he'd put off seeing Poppy about his teeth for ages. Severus didn't even want the healer to see them, but maybe it was about time. Severus thanked Echo for the cake from behind his napkin.

~*~

The summer night was pleasant on their return. Looking at herself, "Madam Malkin makes lovely robes, they feel very nice. I'll have to get her to make my maternity clothes. Will I see you when you come back from sabbatical?"

_That's a good question to be sure. Though it's looking more and more like there isn't going to be a sabbatical._ "My plan was to come back in May to oversee testing for fifth and seventh years. There will be more seventh years than usual owing to the war."

"So May then. If I can get pregnant before the start of term, the baby will be a year old by the time you get back. I'll have to get crackin'." Tracing a finger down Severus' back, "if you aren't going to assist me then I'll stop...what had Sirius said? Oh yeah, I'll stop trying to chat you up." Severus stiffened.

"Black trying to chat you up?" Severus words fell like marble chips.

"I think you know the answer to your own question. I want you Severus. I think it's important for you to know that I wanted you from the first day I met you." Echo snaked her arm into the crook of his.

Giving her a stern look, "was that before or after you called me a crabby old man?"

Hugging his arm she chuckled, "during actually. I was within inches of you, and I got a good look at you and smell't you. I was like, 'O billy, he's a tall drink of water.' I told the little fellow you were scarrin' the crap out of, that you'd turn a lady's head if you weren't so grouchy. You can ask him yourself if you don't believe me." Echo grinned at Severus. "You know if it was an issue, about it interfering with your time off, I'd be glad to wait for you. On the other hand, if you have no intention on making babies with me, then please let me know."

Travelling at night guided by Lumos, Severus jabbed his wand tip, _Nox._ Sucked into the summer night's embrace. "I will only say this once, so please pay attention." The crickets and tree frogs objected loudly. Severus' deep breath was lost in the rustling of the trees. "You were right, when you said I'm scarred. More accurately, I'm terrified. What if you've chosen wrong? It's not just your life but also the child's that will be affected."

"Severus, I've chosen. It's you that has to decide what you want. You might not be right for everyone, but you and I would be a good fit. When you come back from your time off, I plan on continuing my research. I can do my research here or back home, it's all the same to me." Gripping him in a crushing embrace, she used the rest of her focus hoping he'd choose her.

Severus thought she could not doubt feel his heart ready to thump out of his chest. The surrounding darkness was good, he couldn't see his fear reflected in her eyes. Cupping her head against his chest, Snape fought viciously with himself. "Echo, I think it's only fair that I warn you that it's a package deal..."

"So you want what as part of the package?" Echo held his hands willing him to say the word she longed to hear.

Surprise evident in his tone, "you. I want you always, because I can't give you part of me. I give everything, I don't know how not to."

They pledged their troths in the seclusion of the night.

* * *

AN/ Thank you for the reviews. Your questions, comments and speculations are always welcome and appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10 The Ways of Love

-=Thank Merlin JKR condones my deviant behaviour.=-

Abandon

The Ways of Love

* * *

"Don't be a chicken. Hold still." She tapped his outer thighs, shins, knees, pectorals, and his back along the spine. Severus gave her a questioning look. "Armour. My leathers already have the armour built in so I don't have to add any. Here, put your helmet on. Don't be a baby I'm a very good driver, I'd rather be safer than sorry."

Trying to pull the helmet on. "It's too small." Severus insisted.

"No it's not. It is supposed to be tight, keep you from knockin' your noggin. Hold still." Echo fixed Severus' hair into a loose ponytail and jammed the helmet on his head. "There that's better, I suggest you keep the visor down so your eyes don't get all dried out. And don't forget keep your feet on the pegs." She tapped the foot holds in demonstration. "All of this," she pointed to the exhaust, "gets very hot and will burn you if you're not careful. Ready?"

"What do you call this thing?" Severus looked dubious.

"Nineteen eighty-five Honda Interceptor. It's a good solid bike. After you," waving him on. Making sure he was on the bike okay, Echo pulled her hair back and pulled her helmet on. Straddling the bike in front of Severus, Echo pulled Severus forward to wrap his arms around her stomach, Echo put her gloves on and put up the stand. Giving Severus the thumbs up, she revved the bike. Severus clutched at her convulsively, she rode slowly for the first five miles by her tachometer, with her hazards on. It was a lonely road, they were on. The weather was crisp and not too cool. Severus relaxed little by little but once she went the speed limit he held on like he meant to cut her in half. When they came on a closed petrol station Severus signalled to pull over. Echo came to a smooth stop. Climbing off the bike Echo inspected Severus carefully. _He's white as Mamaw's bloomers on the line._ "You alright?"

Severus staggered off the bike, Echo gripped him to steady the gangly man. Pulling the helmet off, "and I thought brooms were bad."

"You shouldn't feel bad, it's not for everyone. My first dozen times on a bike and my knees quaked and quavered so much you might have thought someone was about to kill me, but it was such a thrill I kept riding. Do you want to wait here for me to come back I'd like to tear-up this stretch?" He nodded once, "back up Sugarpie." Echo jammed her helmet back on, jumped on her bike. As soon as Severus was safely out-of-the-way she tore out of there in a spray of gravel.

Echo pressed herself almost completely against the thundering machine. Severus was appreciative of Echo's restraint when he saw her fly down the road, like a bat out of hell.

~*~

Severus was a tad warm in the black kevlar. It wasn't long before she returned. Climbing off the bike Echo removed her helmet. "That was fun. Did I ever tell you, you look sexy as all-get-out?"

Severus' mouth quirked, "yes repeatedly, though I'm not sure I know what that's supposed to mean." Attempting to keep from laughing, "your Sugarpie is tired and hungry. Mind if we apparate back?"

"You're makin' fun of me. Good thing I love you, else you might have trouble on your hands." Tapping the helmets and bike they were transferred neatly to Hogwarts' gates. "Fine, but you're cookin'."

Looking over his nose at her, "I always cook unless the elves cook. And speaking of which I couldn't understand your Mother's recipes. For one, what is knee-tall-taters?"

"That's a measure of potatoes. If you have a bag of potatoes next to you, it's from the floor to the top of your knee. That's for a large group." Echo remarked off-handedly.

"And most of the recipes don't have measurements at all, only a list of ingredients. And there's one page that's just food splotches."

Echo interrupted Severus, "that one is Mama's secret recipe for Sugarpie. If you can figure it out, you win the prize. You're making me hungry for Sugarpie." Echo grabbed his butt.

"That is not dignified." Severus protested, removing her hand.

Grabbing both cheeks in her hands, "Sugarpie is my all-time favourite. I could eat it all day long."

Removing her hands Severus distracted her with a kiss. "Food, woman." Echo took hold of his arm and they disapparated.

~*~

Echo ate the last slice of butter bread, "I had a good time today, could be better though." Echo looked at Severus pointedly.

"How?" Severus was sure he knew what was coming.

"Well, we could get down to some baby-making. It'd be like the coconut on the icing." Echo cleared up the table and tugged Severus into their bedroom.

"Once you're carrying my child, you won't be riding that contraption." Severus took her mouth to prohibit protest.

AN/ Special thanks for your input and encouragement. Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11 PDA

-=Evening has come for the Harry Potter series, it will always be dawn in fanfiction.=-

Abandon

PDA

Echo sobbed open-mouthed, Severus pat her pointlessly. "Echo," he tried to inject a note of calm. "I promise to make you something sweet if you tell me what is the matter." He tried to be discreet.

Echo pulled the tail of her shirt up exposing her distended abdomen to wipe her reddened, tear-streaked face. With much hiccuping and sniffing she wailed, "I'm so evil." Severus pulled the hormone plagued Echo onto his undersized lap. He made shushing noises to quell his embarrassed laughter. Earnest in her need, she tried to explain. "I'm the evil twin Severus."

What Severus had known of Desiree's hijinx, he would have sworn just the opposite. "Shush, that's nonsense."

That only made matters worse, "don't Say I'M STUPID." Echo's cry was loud enough to rattle his eardrums.

Back-pedalling quickly, "Echo honey, you're sweet and compassionate, how could you ever say such a thing about yourself?" Severus brushed her damp hair back.

"After I got magic and Desiree didn't, I was so mean to her. Like I was better because I could change the tv program without getting up, then I'd rub it in. I was such a bad winner. I'd play tricks on her and shut her out from playing with me. I was so mean. I'm going to be such a bad parent. I had been a bad sister." Severus let her cry it out he knew there was no point in trying to make her realize that she'd made it up to Desiree. Severus whispered too quietly for Echo to hear him. "What, what did you say?" She sharpened her focus on Severus. "What was that Severus?"

Gently, "I asked if you wanted your treat? I was thinking potato candy, maybe. We have leftover mash." Echo hugged him around the neck, pressing her round stomach into his lean frame. "Potato candy it is."

Echo sobbed some more into his shoulder overcome with emotion. Severus stood sliding Echo off his lap. "If you come now, I'll let you lick the spoon."

Echo pulled Snape's arm around her. "I love you Sugarpie."

Severus pecked her lovingly between her eyebrows, "Madam Rosmerta charge it to my account." The barmaid grinned. "Thanks." The austere man lead his wife from the pub amid dozens of staring eyes.

AN/Forgive me, I had to give Severus a break from being incompetant suitor. ;-)


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

-=Thank you Jo for the excellent characters, I cherish each one, even Voldemort.=-

**Abandon**

**Epilogue**

* * *

~*~

"Severus will you stop. Leave Declan's nose alone. His nose will be just fine, it will be beautiful if it looks like yours or mine. I'll even love it, if it looks like my Uncle Robert's."

"Your Uncle's nose can't be worse that mine." Severus was dubious.

Echo shifted uncomfortably. "I shouldn't say this 'cause it ain't very nice but Uncle Robert's nose looks a little too much like 'guy gear,' it make hugs sorta awkward. I love my Uncle, and he's a good man. But when you hug him you, sorta feel like you gotta a penis in your face."

Severus had really known how to respond to Echo. She plucked the sleeping infant from Severus and placed him in his cradle. Looking up into her husband's dark eyes, "I love you Severus. I got you a little something." Echo rummaged in her shopping bag and them out. Holding them up against Severus to judge the fit.

"Little Snakes?" Severus asked scrutinizing his wife.

"Yeah, a little reminder of our first night together." Taking his lower lip into her mouth, Echo moaned. "Best go try them on." Echo grabbed a handful of bum as he took the boxers and turned. "I can see you're going to need help with that." Echo couldn't see Severus' devilish grin.

~*~

That's all folks!

~*~

AN/ Special thanks to Jenea Cappoen for Echo. I was pleased that you let me play with her in good faith. Thank you for all the reviews, questions, comments and suggestions! Thank you again SM() for the little snakes idea!


End file.
